


hey bro

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	hey bro

As Nightwing left Penguins stash house and saw Bruce drive away with Penguin. “Hey there Robin” a modulated voice said from behind him as he turned around and saw the Arkham Knight “i really hoped you’d stay in Bludhaven” he continued as he had a gun pointed level at Dick’s eye and Dick knew he wasn't the kind to miss “sorry to disappoint” Dick replied “but Penguin was causing problems in Bludhaven so i had to make an appearance” he said as the Knight shook his head “i told Penguin to keep under the radar” the Knight said as he shook his head and holstered the gun “you ordered the penguin?” Dick asked as the Knight smirked “Penguin, Harley, Two-face, Riddler” he said listing “and some others which are a surprise” he said as he cracked his knuckles “didn't you wonder why everything went quiet?” the Knight asked as he saw the expression on Dick’s face. “Ah you were too busy with your girlfriend” he said nodded “you still with Starfire or did that crash and burn like i predicted” he asked as he added “if it did Bruce owes me a jet” he said as Dick looked at him “Bruce?” he asked as the Knight laughed “come on Dicky boy” the Knight said “i'm smarter than you think” the Knight said as he pulled out a card from his pocket and tossed it at Dick who caught it. The card read 

Sorry i can't be there Jay, got to go save some aliens you know how it is, but happy birthday baby brother and make sure to keep training cause when i get back i expect a spar. 

P.s don't take it personally Bruce doesn't really do the whole celebration thing.

As Dick finished reading the letter his hand was shaking as he looked back at the Knight as he scoffed “come on Dick we both know if anyone had a chance at controlling the villians in gotham it’d be someone trained by good old dad” he said as Dick shook his head “no your dead” he said as the Knight laughed “well Dick it is halloween” he said as he pressed a button on his visor and it popped up “a time of ghosts” he finished as the mask revealed his face and Dick couldn't believe his eyes “Jason?” he asked as Jason nodded “hey bro” he said as he quick draw his gun and shot and Dick felt a prick against his cheek and he pulled out a tranquiliser dart “i could beat you” Jason said simply “but i'm saving my power for the main event” he added as Dick fell to his knee “don't worry i'll put you somewhere hidden and you'll be awake in a couple hours” he said as Dick couldn't say a word as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.


End file.
